Doctor Strange
: "I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Earth's best defense when it comes to magic." : ―Stephen Strange The Sorcerer Supreme and rumoured most powerful human sorcerer in all of the cosmos, the best of the best. His name is Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, better known as Doctor Strange. Protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum and our world, also an ally of the Avengers and Illuminati and a hero not to be challenged or messed with. Biography Early Life Doctor Stephen Strange, a normal American was once a brilliant, but arrogant neurosurgeon who was very smug about his job and thought somewhat less of his other associates. Years earlier, his sister, Donna Strange, drowns in a pool after suffering cramps which render her unable to swim, causing her death. This is what inspires Stephen to become a Neurosurgeon. The Accident While texting and driving one night, he crashes his car and ultimately breaks his hands, cutting his neurosurgeon job short. After losing everything that made him who he was, his job, his mansion, his car, and many normal activities due to his broken hands, he becomes desperate to get his hands the way they were before, and after being turned down by many doctors due to how major the injury was, he goes to a former patient who tells him of a hermit known as the 'Ancient One' who he thinks she can fix his hands and is the key to bringing his life back to the way it was before. Learning Sorcerery Instead, she tells him she cannot fix his hands, due to his selfish motives. She instead makes him her student and teaches him the ways of the Mystic Arts in hopes he will discover the healing power within his own self. Soon, the Ancient One dies, and passes down the title of Sorcerer Supreme to Stephen. Sorcerer Supreme Stephen, who was still very early in his career as a sorcerer was doubtful of her ways aswell as many others like Wong, a friend. Baron Mordo rose to claim the position and Stephen was all for it as Baron was more experienced then him and he knew Mordo to be a wise man, but that wasn't the case, Baron was easy to rage and such. Stephen had returned to his regular life making peace with former people he treated harshly, he then felt like the Ancient One was talking to him upon completing this journey, he began to understand her ways and that he should be Sorcerer Supreme. He then fought Sorcerer Mordo and defeated him in a battle to death but let him live as Strange does have compassion unlike most sorcerers, which was a reason the Ancient One chose him. He then began to change his old, arrogant ways when he was the rich man he used to be, turning into the great Doctor Strange, The Sorcerer Supreme. Protecting Humanity Throughout his career Stephen made himself present in several events both past and present (as this paragraph applies for a majority of Doctor Strange's timeline); teaming-up with a wide variety of heroes like Spider-Man, the Avengers, and so on. His magical endeavors granted him a spot on the Avengers but he rejected it as he described them as a 'dysfunctional group of a-holes.' He did however accept a spot on the secret-team known as the Illuminati, which was literally the greatest minds Earth had for defense. Fear Itself Stephen was present in a majority / basically all of 1612's events however, Fear Itself stood out as he played a vital role in such as he was the 'messenger' between factions (Tower Team, Helicarrier Team, Streets Team) and helped revoke Cain Marko's (Juggernaut) abilities after he betrayed Cyttorak by doubling as Jormungand's Avatar. He also helped Tony Stark in-crafting a majority of the Asgardian weapons following them teaming up with Odin and gaining access to the Godshop. Relationship with Clea Infinity Saga Powers Master Sorcerer Longetivity Abilities Master Physician Extensive Arcane Knowledge Expert Swordsman Martial Artist Equipment Current Equipment * Reality Stone The Reality Stone is one of the seven Infinity Stones in our known universe, it, like the name suggests, can make illusions and play tricks by bending reality to the users will. * Axe of Angarruumus The Axe of Angarr (Angarruumus) is another powerful piece of equipment under Doctor Stephen Strange's use. Upon first glance you can easily dismis it as a regularly axe but Stephen ensures people that it is lively with magic / hums with it. * Cloak of Levitation Unlike many peoples beliefs, Doctor Strange cannot actually fly. He relies on the Cloak of Levitation for such, it is a prominently red cape with gold lining that is seen with the Doctor on a majority of cases and notably acts like it has a mind of it's own. * Eye of Agamotto The Eye of Agamotto is the magical necklace Doctor Strange wears on a regular basis, probably next to the most notable items of his equipment. However the eye is a powerful ancient relic created by Agamotto decades ago, he actually created three, this is just the most known one of them. * Sling Ring This piece isn't too interesting, the Sling Ring is a two-finger golden ring that is used by a majority of sorcerers to open portals and or teleport to other locations Former Equipment Relationships Gallery A ton of cool photos gathered of Doctor Strange Doctor Strange (in the Sanctum).png N-Wake Up.jpg N-They Won.jpg Ready for Anything.jpg 1v1-0.png AOSG-Arriving.jpg AOSG-Thumbnaill.png MBW-6Oh my.jpg MBW-4Arrival.jpg FOE-39Battle_of_Asgard.jpg Hangout.jpg FOE-7Fantastic_Three.jpg FOE-24Strange.jpg FOE-13Stephen_and_the_Surfer.jpg Category:Human Category:Sorcerers Category:Doctors Category:Veterinarians Category:Stonekeepers Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts members Category:Sorcerer Supremes Category:Leaders Category:Avengers members Category:Illuminati members Category:Illusionists Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctor Strange's Equipment Category:Doctor Strange Stories